


Loki Teaches Thor

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sex Education, Sibling Rivalry, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's trying to have sex. He's not doing a very good job. Loki decides to show big brother how it's <i>really</i> done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Teaches Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

She was staring at the ceiling. Thor carefully lifted her legs and pressed inside of her. She winced a bit.

"Are you comfortable, my lady?"

"Yes. Just… take me, my prince."

"Why, Thor. She is positively screaming with delight."

"Loki." Thor growled. "I did not invite you to my bedchambers."

"No, but you didn’t forbid me, either." Loki took a seat at the foot of the bed and reclined back on his elbows.

"Excuse me a moment." Thor started to pull back.

"No!" Her voice was definitely irritated. "Let’s please just continue."

"Very well, my lady," Thor said, although he looked discomfited.

He resumed his rhythm, while staring blankly at the wall above the bed. A few minutes passed, broken only by the occasional grunt from Thor and slight disapproving sound of pain from her.

"Brother. Far be it from me to intrude where my advice is unwelcome—"

"—Loki, your advice is always unwelcome—"

"—but I feel that perhaps the lady is not entirely pleased with your efforts."

Thor looked thoughtful. Or perhaps constipated. At last, he turned to his partner, in whose vagina he was still buried, and put it to her.

"My lady, are you pleased with our coupling?"

She sighed. “It’s fine. I am satisfied to see my prince satisfied.”

"Oh, she is positively gleaming with anticipation!" Loki’s eyes, by contrast, were gleaming with mischief.

Thor resolutely ignored him and returned himself to his task. Loki continued to recline at the foot of the bed. Thor continued to ignore him. After the passing of a few minutes, Loki began to kick his heel into the bed frame in rhythm to Thor’s thrusts. Thor painfully ignored his irritating little brother with all of his might.

Thor stared at the wall; his partner glanced to the foot of the bed, where Loki caught and held her gaze. He ran his hands suggestively up and down his chest, parted his lips, allowed his eyelids to drop half-shut.

Thor, disengaged but not oblivious, slammed his fist into the headboard. “Loki, enough. What do you want? Are you present sheerly to annoy me?”

"Might I suggest," Loki said, with a feigned casualness entirely belayed by an arousal which he made no attempt to hide, "that you allow me to try?"

Thor glared at Loki in furious outrage, but already his shoulders slumped in defeat. No matter Thor’s protests, he inevitably caved to his younger brother’s whims. He appealed himself to the woman beneath him in a last hope of creating an obstacle.

"My lady, what think you of this madness?"

She licked her lips thoughtfully and took a long moment to phrase her answer. She said, “if Prince Loki believes your prowess to be inferior to his, my prince, challenge him to prove his worth. Show him to be all speech and no skill when he fails the challenge you have set.”

Thor drew back and turned to Loki. His face was written with the grim determination which made him fearsome in the challenge ring and foolish in political circles. He pointed his finger boldly in Loki’s face.

"Make her cry aloud with pleasure and I will concede the merits of your taunts."

Loki knocked Thor’s hand aside with his forearm. Loki’s pupils dilated with the quiet, calculated pleasure which made him fearsome everywhere.

"I do gladly accept."

Loki took Thor’s place between her thighs. He spent long moments utterly still, fucking her silently with his eyes alone, until she began to squirm with anticipation. Then he dove on her as a hawk on its prey and began to kiss her, deeply, wetly, while his hands roamed all over her body, even into her secret chamber.

Thor turned away. He grabbed from the bed table a knife and a block of wood, merely to keep his hands busy. Within but minutes of applying himself, Loki had her softly moaning. Thor’s hands stilled. He closed his eyes, because he refused to be so childish as to cover his ears. A complicated mix of pride and jealousy settled in his chest.

The noises from the bed, which he was not listening to, grew steadily louder and more obscene. In a mere fifteen minutes, she was shrieking aloud in complete shameless abandon.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Loki! Please, fill me, take me, anything! Just more, oh God, more!"

Thor had taken a seat at his breakfast table. He was munching on a loaf of bread, watching the bed with utter morose dejection.

When Loki stood up, it was to reveal a woman drenched in sweat, her eyes glazed, panting and shivering. Loki swept his arms out and bowed to Thor in an exaggeratedly courtly gesture.

"Brother." His grin was razor sharp, but with a hint of genuine affection. "She is all yours."


End file.
